User blog:ABN 7854/Two Sides to Every Story
Okay! I started writing this fanfic a while back but I couldn't think of how to carry it on. Its an iPear Store continuation. So I just thought if I post it here on the wiki maybe I'll get some inspiration from one of you guys. So can you please read it and tell me any way that you can think of to carry it on? Any advice or suggestion will be appreciated :) Normal POV "Hey!" Sam said weakly as she entered the Shays' loft without permission as usual. Carly was sitting in front of the monitor with a pad and pencil in her hand writing something down. she looked around and smiled "Hey! Weren't you supposed to come back after 6?" Sam, plopping down on the couch, "Spencer here?" Carly, "Nah, he just went with Socko to get his hair fixed from that half Asian cousin of Socko's." "That Babar dude?" ' (A/N Babar is an actual Asian name if someone didn't know, i just couldn't resist even tho Harry would have been the easiest)' '"'Yeah, Babar the barber." Turning back to the computer, "Spencer just bought a new ham yesterday if you want some." Still sitting on the couch, closing her eyes, she muttered, "I’m good." Carly suddenly froze and turned back to look at Sam. "Okay! What is up?" Sam suddenly looked vary and abruptly said "I mean I'm in the mood for some bacon right now, but I'll take up that offer later." "Oh, alright." She could tell there was something wrong with Sam but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But of course, when Sam's not in the mood to talk, no one can get anything out of her. Except maybe Carly herself, if she tried really hard. Carly's eyes followed Sam as she got up from the couch and headed to the fridge to get the bacon. Right now Sam really did not want to want to eat anything. Of course she WANTED to eat, when did she not! But at that time she just felt bad for wanting to for some reason. Still to satisify Carly (and her stomach) she grabbed some bacon from the fridge, came back to the couch and started eating it somewhat unenthusiastically. "I swear something is up with you Sam, and anyway why'd you come back so soon? Come on just..."Her pear phone dinged indicating that she had received a text message "Hold on" She said grabbing it from the countertop and looking at it. "Freddie says he's on his way over." Setting down the cellphone "Hmm that's strange he's back early too?" turning to Sam "Do you know what that's about?" Sam shrugged "No idea" getting up "I'm gonna head upstairs." Carly, "Why?" "To take a nap?!" Sam said, in a duh voice. she started walking up the stairs Calling after her "Don’t get any bacon on my bed" "'K" She called back "And don’t wipe your dirty greasy hands on it!" "whatever!" Carly turned back to the monitor once again and resumed writing down fan requests from the iCArly site. They took it in turns to do that, they as in her and Freddie. Neither had ever asked Sam because they already knew she would never do it. There was a knock on the door. Before Carly could actually say, "Come in!" Freddie was already in, he looked really tired and dejected; his head was down as he entered slowly and sat down on the couch just like Sam had done. His shoes were all muddy, leaving a trail behind him on the floor. Carly, who had turned around once again, looked at him and wondered for a second if he had been wandering about in the neighborhood. "Hey" He said in a dry voice. "What’s up?" Carly had started to feel like she had said 'what’s up' quite enough times but hadn't received a straight answer once. "Just I forgot to take the keys this morning and now mom's not back 'til seven, so thought i'd come here. Spencer home? " "Nope he went to get his hair fixed from Socko's cousin" "The half Asian guy?" "Thats the one" Turning back YET again to face the monitor, she said "So you want me to tell Sam to open the door for you she just went upstairs to take a nap?" Freddie's face suddenly flushed with anger "I want nothing to do with her" he said harshly. This time Carly couldn't stop herself from sighing before turning back to Freddie. "Why what'd Sam do this time?" Freddie still sounded pretty angry as he said "SAM got me FIRED!" Carly looked shocked "But she didn't..." , ...mention it, but then again she did look pretty upset about something, Carly thought. "Why would she do that!" "'Coz she HATES me!" He said savagely. Carly couldn't help but smile a bit, "Aww! You know you guys are best friends. And you know she cares about you" Talk about loves you, Carly thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Freddie still didn't look like this had cooled him down, "I used to! But now I know she never stopped hating me. She just loves to make my life miserable." The words "he's still in love with me, its kinda sad" still ringing in his head. They made him feel like such a loser. Why'd she always have to outsmart him! She used to always win back when they really hated each other. Okay not hated but it wasn't like he was head over heels for her. And then she just had to make that move on him at the lock in and make him feel stupid about just standing there with his eyes bulging out. He could so easily have hummiliated her on iCarly, but nooo! She had to make him fall for her before that. He had had a chance to break up with her about fifty times every day they dated, but that wasn't possible now was it! Because SHE had to make him feel like a love sick puppy. And why oh why did he have to tell her that he loved her that night in the elevator. Oh yeah! Because he did. And after all this time he was getting over her day by day, little by little. They hadn't talked about them dating. In his mind it as a good thing, if you don't talk about it it'll eventually feel like it never happened, right. He thought he had made the right decision on going back to Carly, after all first love always lasts, right. Maybe he was better off going after Carly, he should never have thought about Sam in the first place. All she was capable of was hurting him, even when they were dating it was always her fault! she was the one who started the fight, always! And she was the one who had wanted to break up so much, so what did his opinion matter. and now she just had to say those 6 words in front of a whole store, why'd he always have to make fun of him "he's still in love with me" Why couldn't he be good at lying like Sam! Oh look! another victory for the great Sam Puckett. In his subconsious he knew that he didn't actually mean all that stuff but he chose not to listen to that part of his mind. His face apparently showed his emotions because Carly was looking worried now. "Freddie you know that is not true, look, Sam just went upstairs to take a nap, if you want I can call her and you can clear this whole thing with her" "Oh! No need to distract her from her victory nap" he hissed. He was becoming less and less like his usual self. "What DID Sam do that was so bad that it got you fired!" Now Carly was becoming frustrated too. "You wanna know what she did!" Freddie said in a loud voice, "She ...." he had to stop there because he couldn't think of anything that Sam did to get him fired.'' Oh yeah! she was writing an employee review of him. But you don't know what she was gonna write'' that little voice at the back of his head reminded him. Although he understood what it was implying but he chose not to focus on that "She was gonna write a bad review of me! And she..." , She what? Oh yeah, "And she took all my customers and she humiliated me in front of all those people." "Why? What'd she say?" Carly sounded sincerely concerned. But for Freddie that question was very difficult to answer. "She told everyone that we dated" at the word 'dated' his voice cracked because he realized what a weak case he had. Telling anyone they had dated didn’t prove anything and he was so not going to tell Carly her exact words and be more embarrassed than he already felt. In his head it had sounded like such a valid reason but saying it out loud... Even Carly raised an eyebrow. There was silence for a few moments, then …. "I'm gonna head up stairs to do some work on the iCarly site", he said without glancing at Carly's face. He could have used the computer right here but he needed an excuse to get away from Carly. She could see that he was embarrassed so she made no attempts to stop him. Once again Carly sighed and turned back to the monitor ‘Those two!’ ,she thought angrily,’ are they ever gonna give up their pride and admit defeat for once! But how would they be Sam and Freddie if they did that, unconsciously she smiled. She had tried so hard to not notice but she couldn’t help but see every time when they hurt each other even without meaning to. Okay so she hadn’t exactly seen Freddie’s expressions when Sam had declared in front of the 1 Direction boys that she wasn’t dating anyone currently, considering the fact that the last person she had dated was right there in that room, but she did see the self-consious Freddie afterwards pretending that he hadn’t seen Sam dragging “Zayn Malik” (He’s so hot she thought dreamily) into the elevator to do God knows what, ewww, my poor elevator!. And Freddie had really been mean to Sam lately, it wasn’t like him to mess with Sam by using ANY sort of FOOD! For a secod she had almost thought that Sam was gonna do something about that pear thing but she just ignored it,'' my baby’s finally growing up'', she thought adoringly (well a little, leaving out the fact that she made Freddie lose his job according to him at least but he hadn’t sounded so sure near the end). That reminded her, being the good friend that she was she had better go up and ask Sam her side of the story. She wasn’t really in the interrogating mood but it wasn’t gonna be that hard probably (yeah right its Sam you’re talking about!),!),but Sam would probably already be asleepshe thought hopefully.. Tell me if its aweful cz I have a feeling that it is. Category:Blog posts